Cross Over
by Pegasine Black
Summary: Après une disparition de 4 ans, Seiya revient au Sanctuaire... Mais pas seul.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer : Les personnages de St Seiya et Harry Potter ne m'appartiennent pas. Daisuke, Sakura et Duchess sont par contre sortit de mon petit cerveau, tout comme cette histoire.

Blabla inutile de l'auteur : Ceci est un essai mélangeant 2 séries que j'aime. Je n'ai jamais trouvé de titre à cette micro fic, autre que "Cross Over", mais cela ne reflête pas l'histoire.

/*\/*\/*\/*\/*\/*\/*\/*\/*\/*\

Athéna venait d'arriver au Sanctuaire et ne tenait plus en place. Depuis qu'elle avait confirmation de la venu imminente de Seiya elle ne cessait de se demander ce qu'était devenu le Chevalier Pégase depuis 4 ans. A son retour de l'Hadès Seiya avait décidé de mener une vie normale, contrairement aux autres Chevaliers d'Athéna qui avaient de nouveau prêtés allégeance à leur déesse. Ce changement de point de vue de la part d'un des plus puissant Chevalier d'Athéna avait semé le trouble dans les esprits mais beaucoup pensaient que cela était dû au fait que Seiya soit le seul à avoir vraiment flirté d'aussi près avec la mort. Shiryu et les autres pensaient au début que Seiya reviendrait au bout de quelques jours de réflexion, quelques semaines tout au plus mais un jour il avait complètement disparu et la Fondation Graad avait mis 4 ans à le retrouver. En fait Tatsumi l'avait retrouvé par hasard dans un magasin de Londres et avait réussit à le convaincre de venir au Sanctuaire. C'était il y a une semaine et le jeune homme devait arriver dans quelques heures. Il avait refusé que le jet de la Fondation vienne le chercher en disant qu'il avait son propre moyen de transport.

La nuit était tombée depuis plusieurs heures quand une silhouette se présenta à l'entrée du Sanctuaire d'Athéna. Aussitôt l'un des gardes partit prévenir un des Chevaliers et moins d'une minute après l'arrivée de l'inconnu Jabu était là pour l'accueillir. Il essaya de deviner les traits de celui dont le simple nom faisait rêver les jeunes novices et les enfants du village de Rodorio mais la nuit sans lune ne l'aidait pas. Le Chevalier de la Licorne était aussi très intrigué par les deux gros paquets que Seiya tenait dans ses bras.

« - Seiya, ça fait plaisir de te revoir ! Qu'est-ce que tu deviens ? Pourquoi t'es pas revenu avant ? Et c'est quoi ces deux gros paquets que tu tiens ?

- Ouais, moi aussi je suis content de te revoir Jabu, mais je suis crevé et je voudrais dormir. Tu auras tes réponses demain.

- Excuses-moi. Suis-moi, Athéna t'a fait préparer un logement. »

Les deux hommes marchèrent en silence jusqu'à la petite maison qu'Athéna avait fait préparer pour Seiya. Une fois la porte ouverte, Jabu reprit la parole.

« - Athéna t'attend demain à l'aube dans la salle du Grand Pope pou…

-Et bien elle y sera sans moi ! J'ai autre chose à faire demain matin que me taper tous les escaliers pour dire bonjour à Saori. Si elle veut me voir de bonne heure, il faudra qu'elle vienne ici.

- Mais…

- Dis-lui que c'est ça ou elle m'attend dans son temple mais je monterais que quand je serai près. Sur ce, bonne nuit »

Et avant que Jabu n'ai pu dire un mot, la porte de la maisonnette se refermait sur lui. Après quelques secondes il retourna sur ses pas mais finit par se diriger vers les maisons du zodiaque. Il fallait qu'il prévienne les autres Chevaliers de l'arrivée de Seiya et transmettre le message à Athéna.

De son côté, Seiya avait posé délicatement ses deux paquets sur le lit et les avait recouvert d'une couverture. Sans faire de bruit il sortit de la chambre mais ne ferma pas la porte à fond et déposa son sac à dos sur la table. Il en sortit une petite fiole contenant un liquide bleuté qu'il avala d'une traite et sans aucune hésitation. Quelques secondes plus tard toutes traces de fatigue avaient quittées le jeune homme.

Vers huit heure du matin, des coups furent donnés à la porte de Seiya. Ce dernier qui était en train de préparer le petit-déjeuner, alla ouvrir et se retrouva avec un Shun en larmes dans les bras.

« - Shun, calmes-toi voyons !

- Seiya, je suis tellement content de te revoir ! J'avais peur de ne plus jamais te revoir après ta disparition…

- D'ailleurs t'étais passé où pendant 4 ans ?

- Salut à toi aussi Ikki. Bonjour Shiryu, bonjour Hyoga. Ne restez donc pas sur le pas de la porte, entrez ! »

La conversation s'engagea doucement mais fut interrompue par un grincement de porte. Les 4 Chevaliers Divins ouvrirent de grands yeux en voyant apparaître un petit garçon d'environ 3 ans, châtain avec des mèches blondes et les yeux gris remplis de sommeil. En voyant les inconnus le petit garçon prit peur et se dirigea vers Seiya.

« - Papa, n'est qui les mézieux ?

- Ce sont des amis, ils sont très gentils. »

Avant que Hyoga et les autres aient le temps de dire quelque chose, une petite fille sortit en trombe de la chambre et se jeta dans les bras de Seiya.

« - Papa, z'ai faim, ze veux manzer tes tatines de compiture de Granny.

- Vi, moi nossi z'ai faim !

- Alors mettez-vous à table si vous voulez manger mes trésors. »

Seiya s'occupa de ses enfants sans plus se préoccuper de ses amis. Ces derniers avaient observés la scène et avaient du mal à réagir. Shiryu, qui était toujours aveugle, utilisa son cosmos pour bien « voir » son ami. A maintenant 20 ans Seiya s'était assagit. Il avait coupé ses cheveux au niveau de la nuque mais avait gardé ses grandes mèches sur les yeux. Son visage avait perdu toutes traces de l'enfance. Mais ce qui avait le plus surpris les quatre Chevaliers était la tristesse permanente au fond des yeux noisettes. Même si son visage s'était éclairé à l'arrivée des enfants, Seiya avait vécu quelque chose qui lui avait fait perdre la petite étincelle qui le caractérisait tant.

« - Seiya, tu pourrais nous présenter ces enfants ? Demanda Ikki.

- Oh ! Désolé. Je vous présente Daisuke et Sakura. Ils ont bientôt trois ans.

- Et ?

- Et… Ils sont la plus belle chose qui me soit arrivée. Et oui, ce sont mes enfants.

- Et où est leur mère ?

- Ils n'ont pas de mère, Shun.

- Tu veux dire…

- Exactement ce que je viens de dire Hyoga. Vous savez tout ce que vous avez à savoir… A non, j'ai oublié un détail.

- Et lequel ? Ils ne portent pas ton nom où tu les as appelé Kido ?

- Ils ne portent pas le nom de Kido. Moi-même je ne le porte pas alors ils n'ont aucune raison de le porter.

- Donc ils s'appellent Fujiwara ! Pourquoi tu souris comme ça ?

- Parce que je ne m'appelle plus Fujiwara.

- QUOI ??

- Je ne suis même pas étonné que vous ne soyez pas au courant. J'ai été adopté il y a environ 4 ans. Je m'appelle Snape, et mes enfants aussi.

- C'est impossible ! Tu ne peux pas avoir été adopté sans que la Fondation soit au courant !

- Parles-en à Tatsumi pour voir, et tu risques d'être surpris Shiryu. Il a tout fait pour que cette adoption n'aboutisse pas mais il n'avait aucun argument valable pour cela et comme j'étais d'accord la procédure a été très vite et je portais le nom de Snape avant la naissance des jumeaux.

- Et ils sont comment tes parents adoptifs ?

- Séverus m'a adopté seul. Il est professeur dans une école privée et il est toujours présent pour moi ou les enfants…

- Papa, n'ai fini de manzer.

- Vi, moi n'ossi ! On va faire note oilette ?

- On dit Toilette ma chérie. Bon, excusez-moi mais c'est l'heure de créer un tsunami dans la salle de bain. Allez, venez vous deux ! »

Daisuke et Sakura attrapèrent chacun une main de leur père et ils disparurent tous les trois dans la petite salle de bain. Les quatre Chevaliers Divins se regardèrent et sortir de la maisonnette.

« - J'en revient pas ! Seiya père de jumeaux.

- T'es pas le seul surpris Hyoga. Mais ce que je voudrait savoir, c'est la raison de cette tristesse au fond de ses yeux. Je comprend qu'il se soit assagit mais même si il élèves ses enfants seul c'est étonnant qu'il aie changé à ce point.

- Une chose est sûre Shun, quelque chose a brisé Seiya et il ne s'en est pas encore remit.

- Et tu crois que ça a un rapport avec la mère des jumeaux, Ikki ?

- De quels jumeaux vous parlez ? Et pourquoi vous dites que Seiya a été brisé par une femme ?

- Saori ! Je ne pense pas que ça soit à nous de te dire tout cela. Seiya est occupé pour l'instant mais il ne devrait pas en avoir pour longtemps.

- Mais autant te prévenir tout de suite, ce n'est plus l'adolescent plein de fougue d'il y a quatre ans. C'est pas tout ça mais nous on va s'entraîner un peu.

- Attendez ! Seiya n'a quand même pas changé tant que ça ?!»

Saori se dirigea vers la maisonnette occupée par le Chevalier Pégase mais s'arrêta net en le voyant. Si Seiya avait été un assez beau garçon à 16 ans, à 20 ans il était à tomber. Saori fut sortit de sa rêverie par un cri :

« - PAPA !! Y a une badame qui garde ici ! N'est qui ?

- C'est la madame qui m'a demandé de venir ici. Et on dit regarder, Daisuke.

- Et elle n'est gentille la badame ?

- N'est madame, pas vai papa ?

- Exactement Sakura. Et oui, elle est gentille… Tu viens ou tu comptes rester planté là-bas Saori ?

- Euh… Je viens… C'est qui ces enfants ?

- Bonjour quand même. Sakura et Daisuke sont mes enfants

- Tes enfants ?!?! Mais comment…

- Tu ne veux quand même pas que je t'explique comment on fait les enfants ?!

- Ne me prends pas pour une idiote ! Depuis quand as-tu des enfants ? Et où se trouve leur mère ?

- J'ai des enfants depuis leurs naissances, il y a 34 mois et il n'ont pas de mère. Pas la peine de me poser de questions là dessus, je n'ai pas à te raconter ma vie et ça ne te regardes absolument pas.

- Très bien, j'attendrai que tu sois près à en parler. Tu es toujours un Chevalier, tu as donc un accès total aux différents endroits du Sanctuaire… Mais je ne voudrait pas que les petits se fassent blesser…

- On n'est pas des pitis d'abord !!

- Granny nous a dit que fallait pu qu'on noit des bébés paceque papa il n'avait besoin de reposer sa tête. Alors on n'ai pu des pitis !

- Granny vous a dit que j'avait besoin de me reposer ? Je comprend pourquoi elle m'a donnée autant de gâteaux et pots de confitures alors qu'on est là que pour quelques jours. Enfin, c'est quand même gentils de sa part.

- Qui est Granny ?

- Une personne que je considère comme ma grand-mère. Ses gâteaux et ses confitures sont de vrai petites merveilles et c'est idéal pour que les enfants restent calme.

- Comment ça ?

- A trois ans un enfant est assez turbulent, alors deux c'est parfois dur à gérer. Dans ces moments là, il suffit de leur proposer de la confiture ou des gâteaux de Granny pour qu'ils deviennent de vrai petits anges. Et j'en raffole autant que mes enfants ! »

Après cette petite conversation, Seiya se consacra pleinement à ses enfants durant plus d'une heure. Vers 11h, il mit les vestes aux jumeaux et se dirigea vers Rodorio, tenant Daisuke et Sakura par la main. Ils firent un grand détour pour éviter au maximum les endroits fréquentés par les Chevaliers mais atteignirent le village un peu trop vite au goût de Seiya. Il se doutait que la nouvelle de sa double paternité avait fait le tour du Sanctuaire et il voulait lui-même l'annoncer à sa grande sœur avant qu'un Chevalier ne vienne au village. Le seul hic c'était qu'il avait de trois ans de retard pour annoncer à Seïka qu'elle était tante. Elle risquait de mal le prendre. Arrivé devant la boutique où sa sœur travaillait, Seiya poussa un profond soupir et poussa la porte. Seïka était au comptoir mais lui tournait le dos, il en profita donc pour s'y accoter sans qu'elle ne voie les enfants.

« - Toujours en train de travailler à ce que je vois !

- Seiya ! Tu te décides enfin à réapparaître après quatre ans d'absence ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais au village ? T'es pas sensé vivre au Sanctuaire quand tu viens en Grèce ?

- Ravis de voir que je t'ai manqué grande sœur !

- Mais bien sûre que tu m'as manqué imbécile ! … Seiya, qu'est ce que tu as ? Qu'est ce que tu me caches ?

- J'avais oublié à quel point je suis transparent pour toi. »

Sans un mot de plus le jeune homme assis Daisuke et Sakura sur le comptoir.

« - Seïka, je te présente Sakura et Daisuke, mes …

- Enfants. Comment as-tu pu me cacher une chose pareille ? Et pourquoi tu viens me voir seul avec eux ? Où est leur mère ?

- Je… Ils n'ont pas de mère, je les élève seul. Je suis désolé grande sœur, je ne voulais pas de cacher quoi que ce soit mais…

- Non, c'est moi qui m'excuse. Je suppose que tu avais une bonne raison pour disparaître pendant plus de quatre ans. Alors si tu m'en disais un peu plus sur tes enfants et ce que tu as fais pendant tout ce temps !

- Les enfants ont bientôt trois ans et…

- Parles moi, je t'en pris ! Je vois bien que quelque chose t'as fait du mal et j'ai l'impression que tu le gardes en toi depuis longtemps.

- C'est vrai que je ne l'ai jamais dit à personne. Séverus et Granny savent ce qui me ronge mais je ne l'ai jamais exprimé à voix haute.

- C'est peut-être le moment ?

- Tu ne connais pas toute l'histoire et je ne suis pas encore prêt à la dire à qui que ce soit … mais … je peut te dire que … la personne avec qui j'ai eu les enfants est dans le coma depuis plus de trois ans et que… C'est dur de ne pas savoir quand je pourrais à nouveau me plonger dans ses yeux gris mercure… Les jumeaux lui ressemble tellement parfois que ça fait mal… Je…

- Petit frère… Combien de fois as-tu craqué depuis la naissance des jumeaux ? Demanda doucement Seïka en faisant le tour du petit comptoir et en serrant son frère dans ses bras.

- Je ne peux pas me le permettre Seïka ! Ils sont la seule chose qui me fasse tenir. Si je craque je sais que je n'aurais pas la force de me relever.

- Tu l'aimes à ce point ?

- Tu es loin de la vérité… Bon, il faut qu'on retourne au Sanctuaire, c'est l'heure de manger…

- Souhaite ! Z'ai faim !

- Moi n'ossi ! On va manzer quoi papa ?

- C'est une surprise mes trésors. Allez, en route… Je viendrais te voir avant de partir grande sœur.

- Reviens quand tu veux petit frère, que je fasse connaissance avec mon neveu et ma nièce. »

Après la discussion avec sa sœur, Seiya avait besoin de se retrouver seul. Il fit donc manger ses enfants et les coucha pour leurs siestes. Une fois les petits endormis, il ferma porte et volets et s'assit à la table, dans le noir, pour mieux se vider l'esprit. Quand les jumeaux furent réveillés, Seiya décida de leur montrer le Sanctuaire. Il était venu ici pour affronter ses anciens amis, et rester cloîtré ne faisait pas partie de son programme. Il se dirigea vers son ancien lieu d'entraînement, quasiment sûre d'y trouver Marine. Le Chevalier de l'Aigle était en plein entraînement avec Shina et quelques novices garçons et filles. Marine fit une pause en voyant son ancien disciple.

« - Ils ne sont pas un peu jeunes pour commencer l'entraînement ? !

- Merlin ! Laisses moi profiter d'eux encore un peu avant de savoir ce qu'ils vont devenir !

- Papa, n'est qui ?

- Et pouquoi elles sont cassées les badames ?

-Moi n'ossi ze doit me casser le vissage ?

- Marine et Shina sont des amies. Elles portent des masques parce que c'est comme ça ici et non Sakura tu n'as pas besoin de te cacher le visage.

- Alors ta fille s'appelle Sakura ! Et ton fils ?

- Il se nomme Daisuke.

- Que dirais-tu, Seiya, de montrer un peu à ces novices de quoi est capable l'un des plus puissant Chevalier d'Athéna ?

- Je ne veux pas me défiler, Shina, mais je ne me suis pas entraîné depuis quatre ans !

- Raison de plus !

- Si tu y tiens vraiment… Marine, tu veux bien surveiller les jumeaux ?

- Bien sûre. Venez vous asseoir les enfants, votre papa va s'entraîner un peu. »

Tous les novices se rapprochèrent des deux combattants, formant un écran devant les jumeaux et Marine. Voir le puissant Chevalier Divin de Pégase s'entraîner était le rêve de tous les novices du Sanctuaire. Daisuke et Sakura venaient de découvrirent une fourmilière et inondaient Marine de questions tout en observant les déplacements des insectes. Voyant que ses enfants étaient absorbés par autre chose que ce qu'il faisait, Seiya se concentra totalement sur son petit combat avec Shina. Le combat s'engagea et très vite Shina se rendit compte que son adversaire n'avait rien perdu de ses capacités, bien au contraire. Elle sentait que Seiya se retenait inconsciemment mais qu'il la dominait très facilement quand même. Au bout de dix minutes, le combat cessa.

« - Tu n'as rien perdu même si tu ne t'ai pas entraîné pendant quatre ans.

- Merci. Mais toi tu es encore plus forte qu'avant.

- Contre un adversaire tel que toi on ne peut que se donner à fond. Et franchement je te remercie de ne pas en avoir fait autant ! »

Voyant que leur père n'était plus occupé, les jumeaux coururent jusqu'à lui et lui prirent chacun une main. Seiya prit congé des deux Chevaliers d'argent en écoutant ses enfants lui expliquer pourquoi les fourmis avaient emportées une sauterelle morte dans leur maison sous la terre. Après leur petit exposé sur la vie des fourmis, les jumeaux s'étaient mis à courir quelques mètres devant leur père. Ils revinrent vers lui en quatrième vitesse après avoir aperçut Aldébaran au détour du chemin. Ce dernier discutait avec Dohko et les deux hommes se dirigèrent vers Seiya en le voyant.

« - Alors la rumeur est vraie ! Tu es de retour au Sanctuaire, et avec tes enfants !

- Les nouvelles vont toujours aussi vite ! Ravi de te revoir Aldébaran. Bonjour Dohko.

- On allait aux arênes, tu viens avec nous ?

- Pourquoi pas ! ça m'éviteras de faire les présentations plusieurs fois »

Quand ils arrivèrent dans les arênes, Daisuke et Sakura étaient fermement accrochés au cou de leur père.

« - Vous avez fini de vous comporter comme des bébés tous les deux ! Je croyais que Granny vous avait dit que vous n'étiez plus des petits.

- On n'est pu des pitis ! Mais y nous fait peur le gand mezieu là !

- Pff ! Hagrid ne vous fait pas peur pourtant. Et il est grand lui aussi.

- N'est pas pareille ! Adrig il a pas une gosse caparace sur lui ! »

A cette remarque, Seiya ne peut s'empêcher de rigoler et donc de s'attirer tous les regards.

Dohko observait les jumeaux somnolant sur les genoux de leur père depuis un moment et Seiya sentait qu'il se retenait de lui poser une question.

« - Je t'écoute, Dohko.

- Je me disais juste que tes enfants avaient un charisme rare pour leur âge.

- Cela vient de leurs sang Veelane. Se sera pire quand ils auront 16 ans !

- Je croyais que les Veelanes étaient une légende ?

- Et bien non…

- C'est quoi les Veelanes ? Demanda Kiki, devenu Chevalier d'Argent.

- La légende raconte que les Veelanes sont des esprits féminins qui vivraient dans les forêts, les lacs, les montagnes… Et les nuages. Elles seraient capables de se métamorphoser, notamment en animaux tel que le cygne, le cheval, le faucon, le serpent ou le loup. Mais c'est sous leur forme humaine qu'elles sont les plus dangereuses. Elles se présentent alors sous l'aspect de belles jeunes filles à la longue chevelure, portant des robes vaporeuses et dansant l'été sous le clair de lune. Les hommes qui tombent sous leurs charmes perdent totalement la raison : ils sont hypnotisés, oublient de se nourrir, de boire, de dormir, souvent pendant des jours. On dit aussi que celui qui rencontrerait une Veelane en train de danser se sentirait forcé de la rejoindre et de danser à son tour, jusqu'à ce que mort s'ensuive.

- Et t'as survécu à ça Seiya ?

- Ah, ah, ah ! Ce n'est pas parce que tu croises une Veelane que tu vas forcement tomber sous son charme

- Et t'en connais une ?

- Oui, et c'est une très bonne amie.

- Mais… Tu as dit à Dohko que tes enfants avaient du sang Veelane. C'est que leur mère était une Veelane ?

- Non, mais la grand-mère de Dray était une Veelane.

- Les jumeaux sont super mignons et tu dis que ça leur vient de leur arrière-grand-mère !

Tu me la présente quand ton amie Veelane ?

- Désolé Kiki, mais Fleur est déjà mariée.

- Et t'en connais pas une autre ?

- Kiki, arrêtes de penser que les Veelanes ne sont que belles ! Comme Dohko te la dit, elles sont aussi très dangereuses, et il vaut mieux éviter de les mettre en colère. Elles ne tolèrent pas qu'on les trompe ou qu'on leur mente et elles infligent de terribles punitions à ceux qui s'y risquent, notamment si ils trahissent une promesse.

- Mais t'es pas bien de laisser tes enfants s'approcher d'une furie comme ça !

- Au fait Seiya, pourquoi as-tu dis tout à l'heure que le charisme de tes enfants sera pire quand ils auront 16 ans ? Demanda Milo, qui comme tous les Chevaliers présents aux arênes avait arrêté son entraînement pour venir écouter la conversation.

_-Simplement parce que c'est l'âge où une Veelane cherche son compagnon. Une Veelane pure doit le trouver avant ses 17 ans sous peine de sombrer dans la folie et de mourir. Mais plus le sang est coupé et plus la personne à de temps pour trouver.

- Et une fois que la Veelane à trouvée son compagnon ?

- Plus rien ne pourra les séparer ! Et cela s'appliquera aussi pour Sakura et Daisuke.

- Mais Daisuke est un garçon, et Dohko a dit que les Veelanes étaient des esprits féminins !

- Les jumeaux sont les descendants d'une Veelane, ils ne sont pas Veelanes.

- Comprends pas où tu veux en venir.

- Ce que je veux dire, c'est qu'une Veelane peut très bien trouver son compagnon parmi les humains et avoir des enfants avec lui, aussi bien des garçons que des filles. Ces enfants sont à moitié Veelane et même les garçons en gardent quelques caractéristiques. Entre autre chercher une compagne, ou un compagnon. Ils transmettront les caractéristiques Veelane à leurs propres enfants mais celle-ci seront de plus en plus atténuées. Daisuke et Sakura auront plusieurs années pour trouver leurs compagnons, contrairement à leur arrière-grand-mère qui n'avait que 12 mois.

- Okay, j'ai compris ! Mais…

- Poses ta question Kiki.

- Ben, le sang Veelane des jumeaux ne vient pas de toi, ça veut dire que tu es le compagnon d'une Veelane !

- Dray descend d'une Veelane mais je suis bien son compagnon.

- Mais tu as dis que rien ne pouvait séparer une Veelane est son compagnon ! Pourtant tu es seul avec tes enfants !

- Dray est… Dans le coma depuis la fin de la guerre il y a trois ans.

- Quelle guerre ? Il y a plus de trois ans que celle contre Hadès à eue lieu !

- Une guerre dont vous ignorez tout. Une guerre où les morts ne se comptaient même plus, où certains, gisant au sol, se faisaient piétiner sans vergogne par les combattants adverses. Une guerre si sanglante que pas un seul brin d'herbes restait vert et où la terre recrachait le sang des morts et des blessés qu'elle ne pouvait plus absorber…

- Tu y as participé ? Tu faisais partit des combattants ? Questionna Aiolia, qui avait vu, comme tous les autres, que Seiya avait beaucoup de mal à parler de ça.

- Non, je ne me suis pas battus, je me serais fait tuer en moins de dix secondes et mon état ne me le permettait pas.

- Ils étaient si forts que ça pour que même toi tu ne t'engage pas dans la bataille ?

- Kiki, les combattants des deux camps utilisaient des… techniques de combats que je ne maîtrisais pas.

- Des techniques de quels genres ? Et pourquoi, si cette guerre était si atroce, nous n'en avons pas entendu parler ? … Seiya ? T'es encore avec nous ?

- Désolé ! … Cette bataille est encore trop présente pour que je vous en parle.

- Alors tu y étais quand même ?

- Je m'occupais des blessés avec l'infirmière…

- Et c'est toi qui as soigné…

- Non, Aiolia, Dray était trop gravement blessé et fut envoyé directement à l'hôpital. Par contre j'ai soigné mon père et c'est lui qui m'a soutenu quand j'ai apprit pour Dray. En restant à l'infirmerie pour le soigner, au lieu de courir à l'hôpital, je ne pensais pas qu'il y aurait peut-être deux orphelins de plus.

- Les jumeaux étaient nés depuis longtemps ?

- Excusez-moi, mais je préfère ne plus parler de tout ça. »

Et sans rien ajouter de plus, Seiya retourna vers sa maisonnette, serrant contre son cœur ses enfants endormis. Ils croisa sans les voir Ikki, Hyoga, Shun et Shiryu. Ces derniers furent très vite mis au courant de la conversation qui venait d'avoir lieu. Une fois chez lui, Seiya déposa les enfants sur le lit et s'isola de nouveau dans la cuisine. Il sortit de son sac un petit album photos et passa de longues minutes à le feuilleter, les larmes roulant en silence sur ses joues. Le soleil commençait à disparaître à l'horizon quand quelqu'un frappa à la porte. Les yeux encore rougis d'avoir pleurés, Seiya ouvrit la porte à ses quatre amis puis retourna s'asseoir devant son album photos. Shun se mit à côté de lui pour lui parler mais Seiya le devança.

« - Je suppose que les autres vous ont parlés. Avant que vous me posiez vous aussi des questions, il y a des photos de Dray dans cet album. Si ça vous intéresse de voir sa tête. »

Shun ouvrit l'album et resta figé devant la première photo.

/*\/*\/*\/*\/*\/*\/*\/*\/*\/*\

Pas taper l'auteur, la suite très prochainement


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer** : Les personnages de St Seiya et Harry Potter ne m'appartiennent pas. Daisuke, Sakura et Duchess sont par contre sortit de mon petit cerveau, tout comme cette histoire.

**Blabla inutile de l'auteur** : Ceci est un essai mélangeant 2 séries que j'aime. Je n'ai jamais trouvé de titre à cette micro fic, autre que "Cross Over", mais cela ne reflête pas l'histoire.

**wooki** : Ravie que mon but est été atteint-- Surprendre

/*\/*\/*\/*\/*\/*\/*\/*\/*\/*\

Devant cette réaction, Ikki, Shiryu et Hyoga se penchèrent eux aussi sur l'album et eurent la même réaction. Ce qui les stupéfiait n'était pas de voir Seiya assis à côté d'un beau blond, mais de le voir lever la tête et adresser un magnifique sourire au blond qui lui avait déposé une boite de bonbons sur les genoux. Ikki prit la parole.

« - Seiya, c'est quoi ce truc ? Un nouveau gadget ?

- Vous vouliez savoir ce que j'étais devenu pendant quatre ans, je vous le montre. Je pensais que le fait d'avoir parlé des Veelanes vous aurez mis la puce à l'oreille, mais c'est pas grave. Ce que vous avez sous les yeux sont des photos sorcières…

- Les sorcières n'existent pas !

- Et les Dieux de la mythologie sont des légendes mon cher Ikki.

-Euh… C'est Dray qui est à côté de toi ?

- Oui, Shun.

- On dirait un garçon…

- Mais c'est un garçon ! Dray est en fait le diminutif de Draco.

- Ah… Et c'est lui qui à une grand-mère Veelane ?

- Oui !

- Mais… Les enfants… Comment ?

- Je vous laisse le découvrir, la réponse est dans cet album. Je vais préparer le dîner, vous restez ?

- Si tu veux. »

Durant l'heure qui suivit, Seiya se concentra sur le repas, écoutant d'une oreille distraite les commentaires de ses amis. Ces derniers observaient chaque photo dans les moindres détails. Ils découvrirent ainsi les nouveaux amis de Seiya, son père adoptifs, sa maison, l'école où ils étudiaient tous, etc… La plus belle photo, pour eux, était Seiya, Draco et un brun à lunettes discutant, debout sous un porche. La discussion avait l'air très sérieuse mais le geste du blond était tendre et protecteur. Seiya était appuyé contre son torse, les bras du blond enroulés autour de sa taille et ses mains caressant tendrement son ventre, dans un geste protecteur. C'était d'ailleurs la dernière photo où Draco apparaissait. Il fut facile pour Hyoga et les autres de comprendre ce qui c'était passé après en voyant les photos et en repensant aux paroles de Seiya. La dernière bataille avait eue lieu peu de temps après que la photo fut prise et Draco était tombé dans le coma. Seiya avait dit qu'il n'y avait pas participé à cause de son état et était resté à l'infirmerie, chose qu'il n'aurait jamais faite auparavant. Mais en voyant son ventre s'arrondir au file des photos ils avaient comprit que ce n'était pas parce qu'il ne voulait pas se battre mais, et ils avaient du mal à l'admettre puisque c'était contre nature, parce qu'il était enceint des jumeaux. Ils purent découvrir, par images interposées, la grossesse de leur ami, la naissance des jumeaux, leurs premiers pas, leurs premiers anniversaires, etc… Quand ils refermèrent l'album, Shiryu posa la question qu'ils se posaient tous.

« - Comment ?

- Draco est un sorcier et sa magie et mon cosmos ont réagis de façon étonnante. Les grossesses mâles sont rares chez les sorciers mais elles existent. Il faut énormément d'amour et que les deux sorciers soient très puissants. Dray est l'un des sorciers les plus puissants de sa génération et mon cosmos est assez élevé… On a eu des jumeaux.

- Et c'est aussi simple que ça ?

- En théorie oui. Parce que personne ne peut prévoir quel couple aura des enfants, même si ils sont très puissants… Et personne ne m'avait dit que l'accouchement serait aussi difficile !

- Parce que les gosses sont sortis tout seuls ?

- Au bout de 27 heures de souffrances. Une césarienne aurait pu me tuer et comme Dray était dans le coma, mon père a refusé jusqu'au bout de signer l'autorisation et le médico… Le médecin était d'accord avec lui.

- Et ton mec sait que tu as eu des jumeaux ?

- Non. Je venais juste d'apprendre que j'étais enceint quand…… Alors des jumeaux on n'y pensait même pas.

- Tu en étais à combien quand tu l'as appris ?

- 5 semaines. J'ai découvert que j'attendais des jumeaux quelques jours après que Draco soit tombé dans le coma. Mais j'ai toujours été très entouré.

- N'empêche que ton mec est dans le coma pendant que tu élèves les gosses !

- Saches, Ikki, que si il est dans le coma s'est parce qu'il a reçut un sortilège de magie noire très puissant et très rare en pleine poitrine.

- Et qui a utilisé de la magie noire ?

- Son père ! Lucius n'a pas apprécié que son fils unique ne choisisse pas le même camp que lui. Alors quand ils se sont retrouvés face à face sur le champ de bataille il lui a fait comprendre son mécontentement.

- Et il est où maintenant… Ton beau-père ?

- En prison. Mais ce n'est plus qu'une coquille vide, un corps sans âme.

- Maintenant je comprends pourquoi tu as cette tristesse au fond des yeux. Tu as vu le résultat d'une bataille qu'on a du mal à imaginer, ton petit-ami est dans le coma depuis plus de trois ans et tu as eu des jumeaux que tu élèves seul même si ton père où tes amis t'aident de temps en temps. Je crois que j'aurais craqué depuis longtemps à ta place.

- Mais je ne peux pas me le permettre Shiryu ! Si je craquais personne ne pourrait prendre les jumeaux le temps que je me remette. Et ils sont la seule chose qui me fasse encore avancer et espérer. Je voudrais tellement qu'ils connaissent leur autre père… Bon, on mange avant que ça ne refroidisse ! Je vais réveiller les enfants… Et tous ce qui vient d'être dit doit rester un secret.

-T'inquiètes pas pour ça. Vas réveiller les jumeaux, je meure de faim ! »

Durant les jours qui suivirent, la complicité entre les cinq Chevaliers Divins était redevenue très forte mais Seiya n'avait pas parlé de prêter de nouveau allégeance envers Athéna. Cette dernière, disant que des enfants avaient besoin d'un modèle féminin dans leurs vies, avait essayée de se rapprocher de Daisuke et Sakura. C'était en fait pour mieux se rapprocher de leur père dont elle était encore plus amoureuse qu'avant. Le seul problème était que les jumeaux l'avaient prit en grippe dès le premier instant et lui faisait bien sentir. Seiya avait retrouvé le sourire auprès de ses amis et s'ouvrait un peu plus à eux chaque jour. C'est ainsi qu'un jour où ils étaient descendus au village pour aider Seïka dans le verger, il leur parla des études qu'il suivait.

« - QUOI !! Toi toubib ! Je croyais que tu avais vu assez d'hôpitaux pour le reste de ta vie !

- Il faut croire que non.

- Et il te reste combien d'années d'études ?

- Je passe mon diplôme cette année et après j'ai deux ans de spécialisation.

- Et tu veux faire quoi comme spécialisation ?

- Chercheur en potions. De toute façon je suis un peu obligé de faire une spécialisation, je ne peux pas devenir médicomage.

- Et pourquoi pas ? Tu en suis bien le cursus !

- Parce que je ne suis pas sorcier. Je peux lancer quelques sorts simples mais pas plus.

- Tu peux lancer des sorts ? Comment ?

- Ollivender a réussit à me fabriquer une baguette magique. Elle est en hêtre et poil de Licorne. Mais je ne peux exécuter que des sorts très simples tel que ceux que des enfants de 11 ou 12 ans peuvent faire.

- Des poils de Licorne ? C'est une blague ?

- A ton avis Hyoga ?

- Okay, j'ai rien dit !

- Dit Seiya, pourquoi te spécialiser en potion ?

- Il n'y a pas besoin de savoir utiliser la magie. Mais il faut connaître tous les ingrédients et leurs propriétés.

- Et il y a beaucoup d'ingrédients ?

- Si tu prends en compte les plantes, les insectes, les mammifères, les reptiles…

- C'est bon, j'ai comprit. A croire que je ne pose que des questions stupides aujourd'hui. »

C'est en rigolant qu'ils se remirent tous les cinq au travail, Daisuke et Sakura étant avec Seïka à l'autre bout du verger. Seiya s'était un peu éloigné de ses amis quand une voix le surprit.  
«- Alors beau gosse, on joue le célibataire ! ?!

-Narcissia ! Qu'est ce que vous faites là ? Il s'est passé quelque chose avec Draco ?

- Calmes-toi mon chéri. Si je suis là c'est bien par rapport à Dray…

- Qu'est-ce qu'il a ? C'est grave ?

- Seiya, prends cette enveloppe. Dedans il y a un galion d'or qui a été transformé en portoloin. Il te conduira à Sainte Mangouste dès que tu le toucheras…

- Pou…Pourquoi ? »

Narcissia prit le compagnon de son fils dans ses bras et lui murmura la phrase qu'il attendait depuis 41 mois :

« - Draco est sur le point de se réveiller.

- Qu'est-ce qui c'est passé pour qu'il réagisse enfin ?

- Durant plus de 40 mois tu as passé minimum une heure par jour à son chevet, et depuis une semaine que tu es en Grèce personne ne lui a parlé dans le creux de l'oreille. Le médicomage pense que c'est le fait de se sentir abandonné qui le fait réagir.

- Mais quand j'ai eu les jumeaux, je n'ai pas été le voir pendant trois jours !

- C'est ce que j'ai dit, mais il n'a vraiment bougé que ce matin, au bout de sept jours d'absence.

- Alors… Il aurait fallut que je m'absente plus tôt…

- Pas forcement. Si j'ai bien tout comprit il fallait le temps que son corps se remette du sort, et ton père à mit longtemps à trouver ce que Lucius avait utilisé sur son fils. Les potions devaient agir lentement pour être vraiment efficace et pour que Dray n'ai pas de séquelles. Bref, les résidus du sortilège de magie noire auraient presque disparus et ton départ n'aurait fait qu 'accélérer son réveil par le manque que cela a causé.

- C'est pas une fausse alerte, il va vraiment se réveiller ! ?

- Oui, il va vraiment se réveiller… Arrêtes, tu vas me faire pleurer aussi… Aller, dépêches-toi de filer à Sainte Mangouste avant qu'il ne se réveille. Je rentrerais avec les petits ne t'en fais pas.

- Merci d'être venu me prévenir. Vous pourrez expliquer mon départ aux enfants ?

- Files !!! »

Seiya, les yeux brouillés par les larmes et un sourire de pur bonheur aux lèvres, retourna l'enveloppe et serra le poing sur le galion d'or. Il sentit aussitôt qu'il se faisait tirer vers l'arrière et ferma les yeux. Il ne vit donc pas ses enfants accourir et sauter dans les bras de leur grand-mère ni ses amis autour de lui faire les yeux ronds devant sa disparition soudaine.

Quand il rouvrit les yeux, le jeune homme se trouvait devant l'hôpital sorcier. Il en franchit les portes et se dirigea vers la chambre qu'occupait Draco depuis 3 ans ½. Il trouva son père en train de faire les cent pas dans le couloir.

« - Je ne vois pas ce qui te fait sourire !

- Rien papa. C'est juste qu'en te voyant comme ça je me suis dis que tu avais dû faire la même chose pour la naissance des jumeaux.

- Pff !! Entres dont dans cette chambre, ça t'éviteras de dire des bêtises. »

Durant l'heure qui suivit, Seiya resta au chevet de Draco sans que celui-ci n'ai la moindre réaction. Il poussa un profond soupir et se leva pour aller se chercher un café mais quelque chose lui attrapa le poignet.

« - Re… Restes…

- Draco ?!

- Mal… Partout…

- Je vais prévenir le médicomage… Lâches-moi s'il te plait !

- N… Non… Restes.

- Dray, je ne vais pas disparaître tu sais, pas maintenant que tu es enfin réveillé.

- Tu… Tu n'étais plus là… J'étais seul…

- Dray, s'il te plait, ne me fait pas culpabiliser. Il fallait que je parte sinon j'allais craquer.

- Tu es… Parti… Combien de temps ?

- Une semaine. Je suis allé voir ma sœur en Grèce ainsi que mes anciens amis.

- Tu restes… Avec moi… Ou tu… Repars ?

- Je ne te quitte plus. Laisses-moi prévenir le médicomage de ton réveil.

- Si tu y… Tiens tant que ça ! »

Seiya se pencha et effleura les lèvres de Draco des siennes. Ce dernier, bien que faible, posa une main sur la nuque du brun afin d'accentuer la pression. Ils se séparèrent et se plongèrent dans le regard de l'autre de longues minutes avant que Seiya ne sorte de la chambre, non sans avoir murmuré un « Je t'aime, mon ange » au blond. L'équipe médicale passa prêt d'une heure au chevet de Draco avant de donner un diagnostique. Sévérus Snape était resté auprès de son fils durant cette longue attente, lui posant des questions sur son séjour en Grèce pour lui occuper l'esprit. L'état de Draco était plus que satisfaisant. Ses muscles étaient douloureux de ne pas avoir fonctionnés mais tout reviendrait à la normale au bout de quelques jours. Côté mental, le blond avait eu un choc quand le médicomage lui avait annoncé qu'il était dans le coma depuis 3 ans ½ . Il avait aussitôt demandé à voir Seiya.

« - Amour, je suis tellement désolé…

- Pourquoi Dray ? Ce n'est pas de ta faute.

- Mais je n'ai pas été à tes côtés pour le bé…

- Qu'est ce que tu as ?

- Il n'y a pas qu'un seul bébé, n'est ce pas ?

- Non, en effet…

- Quelqu'un… C'est toi qui me l'as dit ! Je me rappelle… Un garçon et une fille !

- Oui. Ils vont avoir trois ans dans deux mois.

- Parles-moi d'eux. Ils te ressemblent ? Ils sont sages ? »

Seiya s'installa sur le lit, dos au mur, et prit la main de Draco dans la sienne. Ce dernier, trouvant ce contact insuffisant, se roula dans ses couvertures avant de se nicher dans les bras de son amour. Le brun referma les bras sur sa petite momie et lui raconta la vie de leurs enfants. Draco souriait des espiègleries des jumeaux mais partit littéralement en fou rire à l'énoncé des « exploits » de ses enfants pour repousser Saori. Ils avaient commencé doucement par des grosses tâches de boue sur sa belle robe blanche, avant de lui mettre lézard, araignée… dans les cheveux. Ils lui avaient, bien entendu, pissés sur les genoux en public. Elle avait voulu leurs mettre une fessée chacun mais Seiya s'était interposé et avait évité de mettre ses enfants en contact avec Saori après que cette dernière ait été attaquée par des dizaines d'araignées volantes. Le brun sortit un petit album photos qu'il avait toujours sur lui et le mit dans les mains du blond. Ce dernier, après avoir soulevé un sourcil interrogateur, l'ouvrit. Des larmes se mirent à couler en silence alors qu'il regardait les photos des jumeaux.

« - Ils sont magnifiques !

- Je trouve aussi… Et j'adore leurs yeux.

- Tu as toujours adoré les yeux gris de toute façon.

- Seulement les tiens, mon ange ! Et j'avais l'impression que tu me regardais tout le temps à travers les enfants.

- Tu crois qu'ils vont m'accepter ?

- Ils te connaissent déjà, je leur ai montré plusieurs photos. Ils savent parfaitement qui tu es.

- Je… Je pourrais les voir ?

- Bien sûre ! Ils sont avec ta mère aujourd'hui mais je peux lui demander de venir avec eux.

- Ils sont au Manoir !! Et mon… Père ?

- Lucius est à Azkaban, où il n'y a plus de Détraqueurs, depuis la fin de la guerre. C'est mon père qui l'a stupéfixé à la fin de la bataille.

- Tu veux dire qu'il est paisiblement à Azkaban et qu'il n'a pas eu de procès ? !

- Comment dire… Il se trouve qu'un Détraqueur était resté dans la prison et que Lucius a été en contact très privilégié avec lui !

- Il a reçut le baiser du Détraqueur ?

- Tu n'es pas déçut au moins ?

- Seulement de ne pas avoir pu y assister… Mais on a mieux à faire que de parlé de lui… Et des autres ! »

Draco se contorsionna et s'installa en face de Seiya, une jambe de chaque côté de son bassin, et posa sa tête dans le creux de son cou. C'est dans cette position que les trouva Sévérus Snape trois heures plus tard. Après quelques jours d'observation, Draco pu enfin sortir de Sainte Mangouste et s'installer au Manoir Malfoy avec sa famille et sa mère. Daisuke et Sakura s'étaient très vite rapprochés de Draco et s'étaient lancés dans le harcèlement de leur papa et de leur dad pour avoir un petit frère ou une petite sœur, voir les deux, en cadeau d'anniversaire.

Un soir, quelque part en Grèce.

« - Tu restes là, je me dépêche !

- Et où veux-tu que j'aille, je ne connais pas l'endroit ! »

Une ombre se faufila entre les colonnes antiques du Sanctuaire d'Athéna et se dirigea vers un petit temple encore éclairé.

« - Salut les gars ! Je ne vous dérange pas ?

- Seiya !! Qu'est-ce que tu fais là en pleine nuit ?

- Je suis venu pour vous emmener à l'anniversaire des jumeaux demain midi.

- Saori sait que tu es au Sanctuaire ?

- Je ne l'ai pas prévenu. Bon, alors vous venez ou pas ? Dray nous attends.

- Dray ? Tu veux dire ton compagnon ?

- Il est sortit du coma il y a deux mois, le jour où je suis partit si soudainement et que Narcissia s'est occupée des enfants.

- Et on part comment ? En balai volant ?

- Désolé Ikki, mais je ne peux pas faire décoller un balai. Mais notre moyen de transport risque de fortement t'intéresser ! Et vous aussi.

- Alors qu'est-ce qu'on attend ! Ne faisons pas trop attendre ton petit-ami. »

Cette fois-ci, ce fut cinq ombres qui se faufilèrent entre les colonnes du Sanctuaire.

« - Haa ! C'est quoi ces bestioles !!

- Calmes toi un peu Hyoga, et surtout soyez respectueux. Buck et Duchess sont des Hippogriffes. Et le beau blond qui tient leurs chaînes c'est Draco M. Black.

- Des Hypoquoi ?

- Shiryu, je t'expliquerais plus tard. Il est temps de partir avant qu'un garde ne s'aperçoive de notre présence et alerte tout le Sanctuaire. Dray, je te présente Ikki, Shun, Hyoga et Shiryu.

- Ravi de vous connaître enfin ! Amour il faudrait vraiment y aller pour que tu puisses te reposer un peu.

- Je ne suis pas en sucre !

- Non, mais tu as quand même fais trois malaises en une semaine. Demain matin je demanderais à Pompom de t'examiner.

- Bon, Ikki et Shiryu, vous montez sur Buck avec Dray et Shun et Hyoga avec moi sur Duchess.

- Et pourquoi tu ne montes pas avec Draco ?

- Un, parce que vous ne savez pas où nous allons, deux, entre Buck et Dray c'est une longue histoire, et trois, Duchess est un cadeau de mon père comme moyen de transport.

- Il ne pouvait pas te payer une voiture comme tout le monde ?

- Euh, Shun, c'est ça ? … Il n'y a pas de voiture chez nous. Nous utilisons des moyens de déplacement que nous vous expliquerons au Manoir. Maintenant faites une révérence devant les Hippogriffes qu'on parte ! »

Trop surprit par leurs montures ailées, les quatre Chevaliers Divins s'exécutèrent. Au moment où les deux Hippogriffes prenaient leur envol, Kiki sortait de sa maisonnette et resta scotché devant le spectacle de ses drôles de montures. Il secoua la tête et retourna se coucher persuadé d'avoir des hallucinations : Un animal mi-aigle mi-cheval n'a jamais existé !

La fête d'anniversaire des jumeaux se passa très bien. Pompom avait examinée Seiya dès son arrivé au Manoir et avait annoncée que le jeune homme était à nouveau enceint et que cette grossesse, ses nerfs à fleur de peau et la grande fatigue accumulée depuis trois ans étaient la cause de ses malaises. Daisuke et Sakura étaient aux anges que leurs parents leur aient offert le cadeau qu'ils avaient demandés, même si ils devraient attendre pour voir le bébé. Draco, qui culpabilisait de ne pas avoir été aux côtés de son compagnon durant sa première grossesse, ne lâchait plus son beau brun. Hyoga, Shun, Ikki et Shiryu étaient toujours autant surprit par le fait qu'un homme puisse être enceint mais avaient décidés de ne pas se poser trop de questions et de soutenir leur ami. Seiya, de son côté, était sur un nuage. Il avait du mal à se faire à la grande précision de la magie médicale mais faisait confiance à l'infirmière de Poudlard. Si elle lui avait dit qu'il était enceint alors qu'il n'avait refait l'amour avec Draco qu'une semaine plus tôt, c'est qu'il l'était. La grossesse de Seiya ne fût annoncée que le soir, par les jumeaux surexcités d'avoir bientôt un petit frère ou une petite sœur. Narcissia, Sévérus, Harry, Ron, Blaise, Ginny, Hermione, Rémus, Sirius, ainsi que les autres professeurs de Poudlard et tous les invités félicitèrent chaleureusement les futurs parents et commencèrent même à donner quelques conseils aux jumeaux. A la tombée de la nuit, les Chevaliers d'Athéna reprirent leurs montures ailées pour rentrer en Grèce. Draco, un peu à contre-cœur, restait au Manoir avec ses enfants, ne voulant pas les imposer trop souvent à sa mère ou à Sévérus. Seiya passerait la journée en Grèce, pour ne pas trop se fatiguer, et rentrerait durant la nuit.

Le voyage se déroula sans encombre, Buck suivant Duchess comme son ombre. Seiya avait bien réfléchit et décidé de ne pas cacher les deux hippogriffes. Il les laissa donc à côté du petit temple réservé aux Chevaliers Divins. Les cinq garçons, épuisés de leur journée et du voyage, allèrent très vite se coucher. Le lendemain matin c'est un Kiki plus excité que jamais qui réveilla les Chevaliers Divins.

« - Debout ! Debout ! Venez vite voir ce qu'il y a dehors !!

- Kiki ! J'espère pour toi que c'est important !

- On est crevé au cas où tu n'aurais pas remarqué !

- Et il fait à peine jour !

- C'est pas comme ça que Seiya va se reposer !

- De toute façon j'étais réveillé. Alors Kiki, qu'est ce que tu as ?

- Il y a deux drôles de bestioles dehors, c'est…

- Des hippogriffes! Et ils sont à moi.

- Des quoi ???

- Des hippogriffes. Des animaux mi-aigles mi-cheval Qui ont un certain caractère et qu'il faut traiter avec respect et convenance.

- Bon, c'est pas tout ça mais maintenant qu'on est debout, autant manger. Shun, Hyoga, vous vous occupés des chambres, Kiki tu mets le couvert avec Shiryu et moi je prépare le petit-déjeuner.

- Et moi je fais quoi ?

- Toi tu t'assois et tu te reposes.

- Je ne suis pas en sucre !!

- Tu vas poser ton cul sur le banc… ET PLUS VITE QUE CA !!!!

- C'est bon, pas la peine de crier comme ça, je ne suis pas sourd. »

Ils prenaient tranquillement leurs petits-déjeuners, avec les Chevaliers d'or qui les avaient rejoint après avoir aperçut Buck et Duchess, quand Narcissia, Severus et les jumeaux apparurent à quelques mètres d'eux. Aussitôt Seiya se leva et chercha Draco dans les environs. Tandis que Narcissia, guidée par Shun, allait recoucher les enfants, Severus s'approcha de son fils.

« - Seiya… Dray a été enlevé cette nuit…

- Qui ?

- Je ne sais pas si c'est une bonne idée de te le dire maintenant…

- Papa… Qui a enlevé mon compagnon ?

- Pansy. Elle est toujours amoureuse de Draco et est persuadée que votre couple n'est dû qu'à une erreur de jeunesse que Draco traîne comme un boulet.

- Une erreur de jeunesse ?

- Elle s'est mise en tête que les enfants étaient le résultat d'une soirée bien arrosée et que Dray reste avec toi pour assumer son erreur.

- Mais c'est pas vrai !

- Seiya !!! Où vas-tu ?

- Commettre un meurtre ! Et accessoirement expliquer à Parkinson le B-A-BA des grossesses mâle… D'ailleurs… Elle n'était pas à l'anniversaire des jumeaux… Elle ne connaît donc pas la dernière nouvelle…AHHHHH !! »

Seiya ne pu finir sa phrase, une intense douleur se répandant dans son ventre, lui faisant perdre connaissance. Son père se précipita aussitôt mais un rire mauvais le stoppa net.

« - Ah ! Ah ! Ah ! Maintenant Draco est tout à moi ! Et je suis certaine qu'il ne voudra plus jamais entendre parler des deux bâtards »

Et sur ces mots, Pansy Parkinson transplana pour retrouver celui qu'elle aimait au point de commettre un meurtre de sang froid, mais ignorant que sa victime n'était pas morte. Seiya gisait dans une marre de sang, un poignard fiché dans le ventre, mais toujours en vie. Severus et Narcissia firent tout leur possible pour soigner le jeune homme et le rendre transportable pour le conduire au plus vite à Poudlard, mais son état était trop grave et Severus partit chercher Mme Pomfresh en urgence. De leur côté, les Chevaliers Divin s'occupaient de Daisuke et Sakura alors que les Chevaliers d'Or et Kiki n'avaient pas comprit ce qui c'était passé et encore moins ce qui avait été dit sur les grossesses mâles. En gros ils étaient carrément largués.

Pompom mit de longues heures à stabiliser l'état du blessé. Quand elle sortit enfin de la chambre, Shun posa la question qui fit comprendre aux Chevaliers d'Or qu'ils n'avaient pas loupés un wagon, mais qu'ils s'étaient carrément tromper de gare, ou qu'ils faisaient un drôle de rêve commun.

« - Et le bébé ?

- C'est encore un peu tôt pour se prononcer mais pour l'instant Seiya n'a pas encore fait de fausse couche. Les prochaines heures seront critiques.

- Pompom, qu'est-ce que vous voulez dire par là ?

- Sévérus, les trois dernières années ont été très dures pour votre fils, beaucoup plus que vous ne l'imaginez. Quand j'ai diagnostiqué sa grossesse hier matin, je lui ai aussi fait un rapide bilan de santé pour avoir une petite idée du déroulement de cette grossesse.

- Et ?

- Je ne l'ai pas dit aux garçons pour ne pas les effrayer, mais… Seiya n'était pas en état pour poursuivre une grossesse sans aucun problème.

- Vous voulez dire…

- Qu'il y avait de forte chance qu'il rencontre des complications plus ou moins importante. Et ce n'est pas un coup de poignard dans le ventre qui va arranger les choses. Dès qu'il sera transportable je le conduis à Poudlard pour pouvoir le surveiller un maximum. Mais le meilleur traitement serait la présence de Draco à ses côtés. Je crains que Seiya ne supporte pas une seconde grossesse sans son compagnon avec lui.

- Je vous fais confiance Pompom… Cissia, je te confis Seiya et les enfants.

- Où comptes-tu aller Severus ?

- Chercher Draco. »

Et sans laisser le temps à la belle-mère de son fils de le retenir, il transplana.

Durant les jours qui suivirent, Pompom et Narcissia se relayaient au chevet du blessé, Hyoga, Ikki, Shun et Shiryu s'occupaient des jumeaux et les Chevaliers d'Or et Kiki avaient mystérieusement oublié ce qui s'était passé ce fameux matin.

L'état de Seiya s'aggrava considérablement en pleine nuit, au point que l'infirmière songea fortement à provoquer une fausse couche. Le jeune homme avait fait une importante hémorragie et était dans un état proche de la mort. C'est d'ailleurs cet état qui inquiétait le plus Pompom. En devenant le compagnon de Draco, Seiya avait subit quelques changements. Il n'était plus un moldu, mais pas non plus un sorcier, et la pauvre infirmière ne savait pas trop quelle médecine serait la plus apte dans le cas présent. La seule chose dont elle était sûre, était que la présence de Draco aiderait grandement au rétablissement de son compagnon. Les jours passèrent sans que Seiya ne sorte de son coma, ni que son père revienne avec son compagnon.

Sévérus et Draco transplanèrent au Sanctuaire plus de trois semaines après l'agression de Seiya. Le jeune blond se précipita aussitôt au chevet de son compagnon ou Pompom lui décrivit exactement l'état du jeune blessé. La longue attente repris. Draco ne quittait pas la chambre où reposait Seiya, ne mangeant que le strict minimum, et parce que ses enfants l'avaient supplié de ne pas s'endormir à nouveau.

L'état de Seiya était de plus en plus satisfaisant. La présence de Draco à ses côtés avait portée ses fruits et le jeune homme n'était plus que dans un coma très léger, proche du sommeil. Son réveil eu lieu moins d'une semaine plus tard, au grand soulagement de ses gardes-malade.

Trop faible pour entreprendre le moindre voyage, Seiya passa le premier trimestre de sa grossesse en Grèce, dans une petite maison isolée entre Rodorio et le Sanctuaire, avec Draco et leurs enfants. Leurs familles et leurs amis venaient très souvent les voir. A partir du sixième mois de grossesse, Seiya dû resté alité. Ils étaient de retour au Manoir et Draco utilisait allègrement le sort de lévitation pour que son amour ne reste pas cloîtré dans leur chambre. Le jeune sorcier s'émerveillait tous les jours devant le ventre de plus en plus rond de celui qui avait accepté de devenir son époux. Il lui avait fait sa demande en Grèce, quand ils avaient emménagés dans la petite maison et ils avaient choisis d'attendre les 21 ans du japonais pour se marier aussi de façon moldu, comme cela était possible entre homosexuels en Angleterre. La petite famille avait une autre raison de se réjouir : le prochain mariage entre Narcissia Black et Sévérus Snape. La cérémonie devait avoir lieu après la naissance du bébé, dans quelques semaines.

Un matin, au Sanctuaire d'Athéna, 4 hiboux grand duc vinrent se poser sur les épaules des 4 Chevaliers Divins. Chacun d'eux était porteur du même message :

« Sakura et Daisuke B. Snape

ont la joie de vous annoncer

la naissance de leur petite sœur,

Mélissandre Victorya B. Snape,

le 14 février 2009. »

OWARI

Bonus : Sévérus à mis trois semaines pour retrouver Draco parce que Pansy, ayant peur de la réaction du blond, l'avait drogué et emmené loin de l'Angleterre. Il fallut donc que le professeur de potions remonte leur piste.

Pansy purge une longue peine de prison pour tentative de meurtre sur la personne de Seiya Snape ainsi qu'enlèvement et séquestration de Draco M. Black.

Narcissia et Sévérus se marièrent trois semaines après la naissance de Mélissandre. Draco et Seiya furent leur témoin respectif. Les quatre Chevaliers Divins furent invités et firent les frais des plaisanteries des jumeaux Weasley mais se vengèrent à leur façon, grâce à leurs cosmos et leurs pouvoirs.


End file.
